Harry Potter y el Diario del Merodeador
by Mackie Uchiha
Summary: 2ºCAP! Harry recibe un extraordinario regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Lupin, un diario con aventuras y azañas de los merodeadores en su epoca de colegio ! Les prometemos un buen fic pasen es el primero que publicamos... Maii y Macu
1. EL COMIENZO DE LA NUEVA VIDA

**Harry Potter y el Diario del Merodeador . **

Holaaa !

Como estan ? Bueno .. este es el primer cap de nuestro primer fic asii que esperamos lo disfruten ! Nosotras somos Maia y Macarena dos amigas q como la mayoría de ustedes adoran a Harry y a los Merodeadores !

Si quieren dejar reviews seran aceptados con malas o buenas criticas !

Les dejamos el cap y besos !

Harry Potter y el Diario del Merodeador .

**CAPITULO 1: COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA . **

Una mañana de fines de julio en el numero 4 de Prive Drive se realizaban las tareas cotidianas. Tía Petunia lavaba los platos mientras espiaba a los vecinos. Tío Vernon se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico y disfrutando de una taza de café. Mientras Dudley yacía en su cama mirando su nueva televisión.

El ultimo habitante de la casa era un muchacho de cabello azabache naturalmente despeinado, ojos color verde botella y una peculiar cicatriz con forma de rayo en el medio de su frente. Era Harry Potter. Estaba ordenando (desordenadamente) su baúl mientras esperaba la llegada de algún miembro de la orden. Su mayoría de edad significaba una enorme felicidad , ya que podría librar de esa casa que fue el infierno por 16 largos años.

Con su baúl listo y Hedwig en su jaula solo le quedaba esperar tendido en su cama. Luego de ½ hora sintió un grito, una discusión y el sonido de lo q al parecer era algo roto. Para Harry no había dudas, Tonks estaba allí. Con una rápido movimiento de varita el baúl y la jaula lo acompañaron escaleras abajo.

¡TONKS! ¡PROFESOR LUPIN!

Espera Harry, Nymphadora rompió toda la vajilla de tu tía – dijo Remus algo divertido

NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA. Disculpe Sra. Dursley, no era mi intención. Ya lo reparo ...

¡HARRYYYY! – exclamo enfurecido Vernon - ¡¡¡¡SACA A ESTE HARAPIENTO Y A ESTA MUJER DE PELO ROSA DE MI CASA YA MISMOO!!!!

Te atreves a hablarme así –dijo Harry – Creo q se te ha olvidado un pequeño detalle Vernon – dijo resaltando su nombre – Ahora ... puedo usar magia

Harry detente – dijo con firmeza Lupin – Nos vamos ... y ahora

Lupin y Tonks tomaron a Harry cada uno por un brazo y desaparecieron dejando atónitos a los Dursley.

Aparecieron frente a la Madriguera, luego de que Molly pida los códigos para "mayor seguridad" lograron entrar. Harry quedó paralizado al ver una multitud exclamando ¡SORPRESA ! al unísono.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre él a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Entre ellos se encontraban Ron, el resto de la flia Weasley ( excepto Percibal ), Hermione, Fleur, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, Dobby, Winky, y para el asombro de Harry Neville y Luna.

La fiesta trascurrió tranquila y alegre, Harry conversó con la mayoría de los invitados.

Pronto llegó el momento de los regalos y Ron se ofreció a abrirlos con magia, algo que Hermione catalogó como estúpido. Harry recibió una par de calcetines diferentes q sin dudas eran de Dobby y Winky, Hermione le regalo una canasta repleta de productos de Honeydukes, Fred y George por su parte pidieron que el regalo no fuera abierto en presencia de Molly aunque Harry bien sabia de que se trataba, digamos que era una gran dotación de Sortilegios Weasley. Por ultimo Ron le obsequio un par de guantes nuevos para el Quidditch.

Mientras Harry mantenía una entretenida conversación con Ron acerca de cual había sido la mejor broma de los gemelos Lupin lo llamo :

Harry tengo un regalo para ti. Seria oportuno que lo vieras tu solo

De acuerdo profesor .

Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames profesor .- le corrigió Lupin . – creo que el regalo te resultara algo ... interesante – dijo con una sonrisa y le entregó un paquete.

Cuando Harry abrió sintió una gran emoción al ver la portada del libro que contenía la inscripción "Diario del Merodeador"

Pero ... – el muchacho no podía articular palabra

Este ... – dijo señalando el diario – es el diario del merodeador que relata todo lo sucedido en nuestros años en Hogwarts

Gracias - fue lo único q pudo decir .

Si llegaron hasta aca esperamos les haya gustado !

Maii y Macu(Bongio)


	2. EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR

Holaa ! Como están ? Hoy volvemos con otro cap en el q aparecen aunq sea por escrito nuestros merodeadores ... Nos vemos abajo asii lo leen ..

**Harry Potter y el diario del Merodeador **

**Capitulo 2 : EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR **

Los días pasaban y Harry no comenzaba con la lectura del diario. Se dedicaba a platicar con sus amigos, jugar al Quidditch con Ron y escuchaba las extensas y aburridas charlas de Hermione sobre como se tendrían que preparar para los éxtasis

... también podríamos organizar diferentes horarios para el ... –

Hermione son vacaciones –

Definitivamente una guerra estaba a punto de estallar pero Harry logro detenerla a tiempo :

Chicos tengo que decirles algo ... CHICOS , CHICOS DEJÉ EMBARAZADA A GINNY !!!! – gritó

Los gladiadores dejaron de lado su pelea. Hermione se quedó congelada y Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry salvajemente.

Ron es que ... Ron, tenía que captar su atención con algo –

Nunca te enseñaron a no jugar con ese tipo de noticias, es MI HERMANITA –

Bueno ... ¿que era tan importante? - preguntó Hermione

Miren - respondió Harry y le entregó el diario a Hermione – me lo dió Lupin como regalo de cumpleaños, pero ... no lo he leído aún

Y ... si lo leemos ? – dijo Ron

De acuerdo ...

"_LOS SEÑORES LUNÁTICO, COLAGUSANO, CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA ESTÁN ORGULLOSOS DE PRESENTAR ..._

_EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR"_

N/A: EL DIARIO ESTABA ESCRITO A MANO POR LO TANTO ACLARAREMOS QUÉN ESCRIBIÓ COLOCANDO SUS INICIALES­

JP: Todo comenzó...

SB: NO, ESCRIBO YO ! ejem, como escribía mi amigo todo comenzó en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando el guapo de MI entró en un compartimiento que se encontraba sospechosamente vacío exceptuando por un baúl con las iniciales JP. Por la caligrafía de las letras grandes y demasiado afeminadas ...

JP: Digamos que el "Sirius Black" de tu maleta tampoco era muy masculino que digamos

SB : Cállate James , no va al caso

JP : y porque el mío si ?

RL: Y si continúan con la historia ... PORFAVOR ?

SB : Claro no rueguen mas por mí, como relaaba con mi especial talento de cuenta historias... Creía que se trataba de una linda _gatita _

JP: Eh ! Eso nunca lo habías contado !

SB: Eso no significa que no lo haya pensado. Bueno... mientras esperaba la legada de la "muchacha" salió de la nada el engendro que tengo aquí a mi lado gritando BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

JP: Tampoco fueron tantas u ! ¬¬

SB: El fantasmita Casper tuvo la delicadeza de ...

JP: te asustaste , falto contar esa parte

SB: presentarse ante MÍ como James Potter pero cuando se enteró de que yo era un Black no le hizo mucha gracia pero por alguna extraña razón decidió intercambiar historias para conocernos

JP: Ves que soy bueno

SB: En ese momento me dijo que provenía de una adinerada familia del Valle de Godric (vive en una burbuja) digo .. vivía con lujo

JP: Sirius era de una familia de magos descendientes de Slytherin, pero él era la oveja negra de su familia

SB: Vaya ironía Oveja Negra/Black Negra/Black

RL: Si ya lo comprendimos. Se podría decir que eras la oveja blanca... Feliz ?

SB: ¿Porque tan agresivo? Todavía no es luna llena

RL: ¡SIRIUS!

SB: Bueno, bueno tranquilo Lunático ... Siguiendo con la historia, continuamos charlando con James hasta que llegamos a la estación de Hosmade. Nos bajamos del tren y por ser de 1º año nos subimos a los botes. Todos estaban llenos entonces abordamos uno con un chico de Cabello castaño con destellos dorados... o al menos cuando esta feliz

JP: Mejor sigo yo porque vos te vas por las ramas del sauce boxeador y apareces en King Cross.

SB: ¬¬ Mirá quien se va por las ramas

JP: También tenía unos ojos color miel y era alto aunque con Sirius lo superábamos por unos cuantos centímetros

SB: Sin embargo no entablamos conversación hasta llegar al gran comedor... Los seleccionados de Gryffindor además de nosotros y Remus, claro, eran Alice , Franck Longbottom, nuestro compañero de cuarto junto con Peter, también de Gryffindor

RL: Me parece que dentro de Gryffindor ellos no van al caso sino q la si va al caso es una que yo conozco

SB: YO SÉ QUIEN ES ! YO! YO! ... es la despampanante pelirroja Evans !

JP: EY ! te olvidaste de sus ojos! No es solo una mata de pelo. Pero .. continuando con el relato ... en las siguientes semanas nos hicimos inseparables tanto que Remus se animo a confesarnos su "Pequeño Problema Peludo"

RL: Contás sobre mí y no decís sobre tu chica ?

JP: No es mi chica ! Es mi primer novia oficial y futura esposa

SB: Si james, y yo soy un perro, espera ... eso sería totalmente una ironía ... WOW! Ya van 2 ironías en un libro ...

JP: Diario, Sirius, Diario ¬¬

SB: Como sea .. escribí una ironía ... !

JP: Como que se cuente algo Lunático ...

RL: ¬¬ Algo como que .. ya tenemos que bajar al gran comedor ...

SB: SI! SI! Tengo hambre ...

Hablando de hambre... los estamos esperando para comer – dijo Ginny al entrar al cuarto.

**Brai () : Gracias por q te interese q posteemos mas caps .. Besos enormes Cuidate mucho !**

**Anatripotter : Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado y q le estes dando una oportunidad a nuestro humilde fic .. te promtemos q va a haber mas caps largos pero q el q sigue no sabemos exactamente cuanto puede demorar y cuanto va a ser su contenido ! Besoo !**

**Erol Haruka : Holaa ! q bueno q te hayas pasado y q te paresca bueno .. ) Apariciones de Remus-Tonks son Gracias a q mi amiga (maii) pretende hacerme la vida imposible .. !!!! jaja ! Otro abrazoo para vos ! y sobre la ortografía culpen al Word !!! ELOOOOO !!!**

**Noe/Luna : NOEEEEEEEEEEE ! Como estas ? Re q te vemos todos los días ... Igual te adoramos y a tu comentario y atu forma de escribir y hablar .. D Cuidate muchoo lokiitaa ! Abrazos para Kalii ...**

**Akasha Sorvolo Riddle : Holaa ! Q bueno q aunq no te gusten mucho los fic de Merodeadores te haya parecidoo buenoo ! Lo de actualizar prontote lo debemos .. pero el prox cap esperamos sea antes porq ya ta planeadoo ! Nos vemos .. **

el Rojo : Holaa ! Gracias por leer nuestro fic y por q te haya gustado .. para nos es re importante porq es nuestro primer fic ! Cuidate .. Besoo !

Eliza Green : Aca tamos actualizando como pediste ... ! Nos Vemos el prox cap . !

**Piofa () : Holaa! Bueno en realidad la q te escribe los rr y la q te tiene agregada a story soy yo (macu Bongio) quien escribe y Maii es una de mis mejores amigas que hoy no esta presente pero generalmente la contestación de los reviews anteriores la hice yo pero ... SHHH! Jaja bueno para trabajar juntas estamos acostumbradas porq en el cole todos los trabajos de escritura de a dos los hacemos juntas y nos complementamos bastante (generalmente ella describe , yo redacto y pongo comas de mas (L) y las ideas son un poco de una un poco de otra y otras las gritamos al unísono xD (parece mentira pero es verdad) ) solamente tenemos un problemita q se llama Remus Lupin xD sisis ella lo quiere hacer pobre desde chico y yo quiero q de chico (va chico .. ) sea clase media !! que le vamos a hacer ) y con los caps nos ponemos de acuerdo porq sabemos lo que queremos ! (sonó a discurso político) Te dejoo si? Beso enorme me encanto el review y creo q a maii le va a encantar ! Cuidate ...**

**Bueno llegamos al final del cap .. Lo único q podemos adelantarse es q el sig cap no va a ser sobre el diarioo ! Va a haber casorioo ! Nos despedimos con estilo y sin mas q decir :P :P jjajajajaajaja !**

**IMPORTANTE : QUIERO Q ME LO RESPONDAN PARA EL PROX CAP QUE PREFIEREN : **

**QUE Lupin SEA POBRE DESDE CHICO (VA RELATIVAMENTE POBRE)**

**O QUE SEA CLASE MEDIA **

**¿?**

**Besoo ..**

**Maii y Macu **


End file.
